Did It For Him
by boundlesssummer
Summary: 'You're special- a ferocious burn in the water'. Kurtana friendship fic.


**A/N: Hi! This fanfic is dedicated to Brittanafan100, because I know that they're aren't many Kurtana friendship fanfics out there, but this is for you! Enjoy!**

Santana's heart convulsed the moment the fiery substance started to burn, just like a mini inferno blazing at her cinnamon skin, and she screamed as the slushie coated her leather jacket and ruining her designer boots, deeply enraged.

It was near Regionals, and they had planned to do some fighting in the alleyway, Santana's guilty pleasure, and just as Sebastian had thrown the slushie at Kurt, she had jumped in front, just to save him, sweet, eccentric Porcelain.

Now she had to feel the pain.

And who knew that being a hero had its cons.

And the bitter, horrible feeling of being flamed.

Brittany had first come to her, stroking her locks and kissing her forehead, giving her a little bit of relief, and making her feel as if she wasn't a bad person, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn checking for scars or blotches still dripping, whilst Berry was still beside her Finn, raising her eyebrows.

''Looks like you finally got what you deserved, Santana.'' _The little bitch_ , she thought. Luckily, they ignored her and carried her to her home, giving hugs for reassurance, Brittany giving her the warmest one of them all.

With those dreamy, ultramarine eyes, her Sapphic girlfriend mumbled,''I'll let you kiss me tomorrow, San. Hope you'll get better.'' Although the slushie still ignited her once flawless and exotic skin, she was glad that she had such friends and a girlfriend that unconditionally loved her for who she is, and forgave her for the fiery demeanor that caused her to be ganged up and lost in a world of undefined sexuality and denial that had screwed her up for life. The next morning, the Latina had a sluggish groove as the pain was still scarred across her eye, in a painful way, and noticed some messages as her mother had given her her favorite, vanilla yogurt sprinkled in cinnamon and tea with whipped cream and sprinkled in nutmeg, most of them from the glee club. She clicked on the messages, sipping on the tea, and was refreshed from the ''context'' of the message:

 **Brittany: Hey, San! Missed you, my little unicorn! It's weird without you at school, Sannie; hope you get better!**

 _Beep._

 **Mercedes: Girl, we need you at Sectionals! Glee needs your sassy voice! Get well soon, Snixx!**

 _Beep._

 **Quinn: Santana, I filled in your space for Cheerios, cause you're literally a hot mess and all(laughs) so get better!**

 _Beep._

 **Sugar: I heard you were sick, Tan-Tan. Wish I could've been there but I didn't want my flawless perfection ruined by a slushie. Sorry, Asperger's! Bye, girlfriend!**

 _Beep._

 **Rachel: Santana, I am mildly upset about your fatal injuries, but please make them heal soon, I need Regionals so that this will be another victory to my much more important success! Bye!**

 _Beep._

 **Finn: Hey, I need five cheeseburgers, a pizza and some sodas, please...**

 **Puck: Dude, you dialed the wrong number...**

 **Finn: No I didn't, it says San...oh...**

 **Artie: Yo dogs, I'm starving...**

 **Mike: Um, sorry, Santana. Hope you get better!**

 _Beep._

 **Tina: Hope you get better, Santana. Love you!**

 _Beep._

 **Blaine: Hey, Santana, thanks for saving my Kurt!**

 _Beep._

 **Kurt: Santana Diabla Lopez, I'm coming to your house to talk.**

Santana felt her heart flutter. She had mixed feelings about why she had saved Kurt, partially because she finally wanted to bury the hatchet, and befriend him before they scatter across the world and never see each other again; over the years she had insulted and degraded him, only because of her selfish and irrational needs to be popular, which was a contribution to her spicy, rude, personality, and no-one would love a person like that. She waited for the sky to go from a blazing, cerise sunshine to a twilight fog in the afternoon, in which Kurt came, in his Marc Jacobs jacket, the same he wore the first time she met him, hair groomed and beautiful pearly white teeth showing.

''Hello, Santana.''

* * *

''Hello, Santana.''

Kurt's heart thumped hard and his face shaded to a deep crimson as he entered the room: it was a vanilla wallpapered room with a cascade of designer clothes, along with gorgeous, cute designer shoes and expensive jewelry, and an abandoned set of dolls and teddies, one with a lost button and a raggedy feeling, smelling of shampoo and sitting on the bedside, right next to the Raven Symone, Beyonce and Marilyn Monroe dolls she kept sacredly as a child, which made him smile as if she had a nostalgic childhood.

He sat down beside her, her frowning and he knew that she was lost, tired, truly irked of being labeled. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked gently.

Santana grimaced at him as if he was moronic. ''Excuse me, but I saved your damn life. All you returned is a sappy apology gift. And hun, I have to be like this when I could be supporting and rooting for my girlfriend, in which you lost the election, Hummel. Hell, I don't know why I even saved yo ass.''

''You didn't want to be alone, didn't you?'' There was a glimmer of confusion glimmering in the girl's beautiful brown eyes, and she sighed, tossing her lustrous locks as she hid the tears on her fluffy pillow.

She mumbled,''I'm sorry, Kurt. For everything. I was such a bitch during freshman, sophomore, even junior year, and I such a big ego, when I shouldn't have an ego at all, because I'm so frustrated at the world. God, why did this happen to me? I just want to be normal!''

Kurt stroked her hair and smiled sadly. ''You aren't normal, Tana. You're special- a ferocious burn in the water that cannot be put out, you've turned everything to silk and have found who you are, and no matter what people have labeled you, you've survived, and I'm incredibly inspired by what you have done. And normal is boring, remember that, girl.'' He knew that the comfort had put out the flames, and she was more blissful than ever.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter, Brittanafan100, but I hope you enjoyed! Love you! 3**


End file.
